Prior to the present invention, there have existed various types of watches including for example, those provided with lights having pressure-actuatable switches mounted within the watch band thereof, and more recently solid state watches having one or more actuation buttons for actuating read-out(s). In both types of these prior-noted watches, use of the hand of the free other arm from which the watch is mounted, was required for an actuation of the electrical system necessary for a person to observe the time. For example, in use of a watch of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,923, the dial cannot be observed at night without first applying pressure to the switch-actuating pivoted element thereof by use of an opposite arm's hand or by pressing the wrist against some object while concurrently trying to see the dial. In like manner, the wrist band switch of U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,587 is similarly actuatable of the circuitry thereof by exerting pressure onto the wrist band itself in order to close the electrical contacts thereof. Each of solid state watches of the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,789,601 and 3,760,584, as well as the electronic timepiece of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,603,073, include one or more actuation members which must be actuated by the hand of the free other arm from which the wristwatch is mounted.
Accordingly, for a person driving an automobile, or carrying packages in one or both arms, or otherwise having one of the two arms occupied by other functions, it is not only inconvenient for the person to position his watch in a manner such that it is viewable and readable, but additionally, difficulty is causes in so-positioning the arm by virtue of the need to push the actuating button making possible a reading of the correct time by the person. Even more important, for the driver of an automobile or other vehicle, there is the hazard of losing control of the steering or other control of the vehicle, if and when a person has to divert both hands and his eyes all substantially simiultaneously in order to make possible the determining of the time of day.